Bloodline Severed
Bloodline Severed is a melodic death metal band that originated out of Charlotte and Winston-Salem, North Carolina in the United States.todesengel_hell (September 12, 2008). "Bloodline Severed". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. The band began in 1998 as a hard rock band called Markd."Interview with Bloodline Severed". The Metal Resource. January 11, 2013. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. The band has released three studio albums, an EP, and two singles. History Bloodline Severed began in 1998 as the band Markd. The band began as a hard rock act more along the lines of P.O.D. and Creed. The band was formed by Corey Weaver on Vocals and David Wichard on Bass and two others. The band went through several lineup changes and preceded to change their name from Markd to Bloodline Severed. The name came from Hebrews 9:22."Hebrews 9:22". Bible Gateway. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. By 2003, the band's lineup consisted of Weaver, Wichard, Guitarists Joshua Lambeth and Dempsey Mills Jr., Keyboardist Stephen Horton, and Drummer John Snyder.Delesline III, Nate (July 8, 2006). "Bloodline Severed wants to bring light to a dark scene". The Dispatch. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. In 2006, the band released a debut EP, titled Fear of Reality, independently. Following the EP's release, the band began recording their debut album but went through some lineup changes in the process. The same year, Nic Pugh joined the band. However, by 2007, Horton, and Pugh had departed, being replaced by Derek Corzine and Amulyn Corzine respectively. Mills departed shortly thereafter.Beard, Mace (November 7, 2016), "Interview: Derek Corzine (Blood Thirsty, ex-Syringe, ex-Bloodline Severed)". The Bearded Dragon Productions. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. In 2008, their album, Visions Revealed was officially released independently. The album would be re-released in 2009 by Bombworks Records."Bloodline Severed". Discogs. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. The same year, Aaron Macemore would join the band on Guitars. Travis Shore would cover on Drums for Snyder in 2009. In 2010, the Corzines both departed from the band, eventually forming Whisper from Heaven. In 2011, Daniel, Aaron's brother, joined the band on Guitars as well. The band released their sophomore album, Letters to Decapolis, via Red Cord Records. Weaver would depart from the band in 2012, with Jimmy Shaddix of Embrace the Day taking over the position. Guitarist Joey Cowan would join the lineup as well. Weaver returned to the band seven months after departing, with Shaddix being replaced."Corey explains return to Bloodline Severed & birth of Eclipse Ministries". YouTube. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. In 2014, the band released a single titled "Man of Sorrows",JoshIVM (July 16, 2014). "Bloodline Severed - Man of Sorrows". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. and would go silent until 2016, when the band released a second single titled "Fire".Beard, Mason (November 2, 2016). "Bloodline Severed Releases New Single". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. In 2017, the band announced and released their third studio album, Process of Progression.Jones, Brandon (March 30, 2017). "Bloodline Severed Return With New Album April 18th". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. The same year, Snyder officially announced his departure from the band.Beard, Mason (August 5, 2017). "Bloodline Severed teases new material, lineup instability and a possible new project". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. The band announced they would be working on new material, with a new lineup, and potentially begin a new project. A new project manifested in 2019, a progressive rock band with the Macemore brothers, Wichard, and former member Derek Corzine."Screams in Silence". Bandcamp. Retrieved on October 4, 2019. The band is currently on hiatus. Members Current * Corey Weaver - Vocals (1998-2012, 2013-present) * Daniel Macemore - Lead Guitars (2011-present) * Aaron Macemore - Rhythm Guitars (2009-present) * Joey Cowan - Rhythm Guitars (2012-present) * David Wichard - Bass, Vocals (1998-present) Former * Jimmy Shaddix - Vocals (2012-2013) * Joshua Lambeth - Lead Guitars, Vocals (2003-2011) * Dempsey Mills Jr. - Rhythm Guitars (2003-2007) * Nic Pugh - Rhythm Guitars (2006-2007) * Derek Corzine - Rhythm Guitars (2007-2010, 2012-2013) * Stephen Horton - Keyboards, Vocals (2003-2007) * Amy Lyn "Amulyn" Corzine - Keyboards, Vocals (2008, 2009-2010) * John Snyder - Drums (2003-2017) Live * Travis Shore - Drums (2009) Discography Studio albums * Visions Revealed (2008) * Letters to Decapolis (2012) * Process of Progression (2017) EPs * Fear of Reality (2006) Singles * "Man of Sorrows" (2014) * "Fire" (2016) Compilation appearances * The New Wave of Prevailing Metal (2009) * Songs to Slay the Dragons To (2009) * United We Skate Benefit Comp - Vol. 3 Hardcore (2015) * Metal from the Dragon (Vol. 1) (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Djent Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Red Cord Records artists Category:Bombworks Records artists Category:Don't Need One Records artists Category:United States Bands